Talk:RedGrass
Are these mentioned in the guide, Daz? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Not as far as I can see. The guide's pretty bare-bones about rooms and their contents, sadly, it just tells you items and enemies and stuff. It doesn't even mention plants like these. Dazuro 23:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ULF 45 & 47 relation? Is ULF 45 artwork made by a luminoth of ULF 47? Quicksaver007 10:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Archive from former Wisp Tentacle talk page Where, by chance, are these seen? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Temple Grounds. They can't be scanned and don't really seem to effect gameplay. (Except possibly slow Samus.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I meant give me one room. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I think he is referring to the anemone plants that live in the cave at the landing site. However, the concept art on this page is pretty clearly for a Darkling Tentacle.--AdmiralSakai 19:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Second room? (CB) 20:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Those wiggling plants? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:17, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Those are the ones I'm assuming he's talking about. However, as I mentioned above, the concept art really resembles a different creature, the Darkling Tentacle. The name also makes sense if it is referring to the DT, since they are very "wisp"-like in their transluscent appearance and transdimensional nature.--AdmiralSakai 22:38, July 19, 2010 (UTC) THe key word here is concept, i.e. an idea. I do not see anything in the game that closely resembles this concept piece, especially not the in-game plant pictured in the article. It's a different colour anyway. The word Wisp Tentacle dosen't appear in game either, so any assertation of an actual in-game object is completely specualtory. We shouldn't be making articles for things that weren't in the game itself. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I say we rename this to a ULF, and take the concept art off the page. Anyone disagree?--AdmiralSakai 23:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Believe it or not I'm about to ask Retro about both the Wisp Tentacles and the red plants. Who in particular should I ask? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :You should ask Andrew Jones, he did the concept art. However, he dosen't work at retro anymore. I doubt you'll get much success, the names that the artists chose to give to their works probably didn't have that much impact on the final game. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:16, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Does he have a LinkedIn profile? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I emailed him via his website (that LinkedIn profile was a waste of time...) and I am hoping for a response. We can hopefully clear this whole thing up, figure out what the Wisp Tentacle is supposed to be and solve another mystery. :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll hold off on ULFing this until you get a response or until two months have passed, which would indicate a responce may not be coming.--AdmiralSakai 00:10, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Right. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute! It says transparent black texture. Does this mean this might be ULF 31? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:37, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :How is that relevant to the name/identity? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just saying that Wisp Tentacle might also refer to ULF 31. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I hadn't thought of that, but now that you mention it the two species do bear a resemblance... we'll just have to see what the Retro response is...--AdmiralSakai 01:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :No, that is talking about the reflection map. That is applied over the normal texture map. It isn't what you think it means. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I doubt Retro will respond, so I'm just going to go ahead and make ULF 47 (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC)